I Remember
by Broken Orange
Summary: Haku forgot. Chihiro never. But he came to meet a pretty girl who captured his eyes. But when the little puzzle pieces came to fit together, will he realize? But even if he do, will Chihiro's feelings remain?
1. Chapter 1

__**CHAPTER 1: UNSEEN**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Rights belong to Hayao Miyazaki.

* * *

_If this would be a perfect world.._

_.. we'll be together now..._

* * *

The legend is not true that somebody will forget his/her memories in the Spirit World once he/she exited the boundary. Not for Chihiro, because she still remembers every tiny bit of details about her experience. From the food her parents savoured, from the taste of the wildberry, from the smell of Haku when he covered her, and from his lingering touch that continued to hunt her before she sleeps.

.

.

~~~oOo~~~

.

.

"Pssst, Chihiro, wake up!"

"What?!" Chihiro said as she opened her one eye, only to be greeted by a blue-eyed girl and a blinding sunlight behind her. Feeling a little groggy, she decided to close her eyes again and shifted her body to the left, facing away the girl who awakened her. She covered her face with a pillow, trying to protect her eyes.

Her action was no use as the woman kept shaking her body, her face wiggling that made her turn to that bloody woman again and open both of her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Her mouth formed a little 'o' when it finally came to her that the ceiling was different. The girl kept silent, as she noticed that Chihiro was finally awakened.

Chihiro sat on the bed, noticing the blue mattress was different to her pink one. She looked around, and this was not really the environment she used to wake up to in the morning. She remained quiet for seconds, then turned to the girl who was staring at her all the time.

.

"Where am I? And... who are you?!" She unconsciously dropped the pillow on the floor.

The girl was obviously startled at first. But then, she put a gentle smile on her face and lifted her right hand for Chihiro to shake.

"I'm Hanami. I'm Ryo's younger sis. You're in his room. Nice to meet you!" She put on the best smile she could muster.

"Who's Ryo?"

.

Noticing that Chihiro has no plan of shaking her hand, she slowly put it away. Because Hanami is an optimistic and cheerful girl, she didn't feel insulted but felt surprised.

"You.. you didn't know my brother? Then... why are-"

"She was drunk last night."

A husky masculine voice came from nowhere, interrupting Hanami. The two girls both looked at the direction of the voice, where a blue haired man was leaning lazily on the open door, one feet on the ground and one feet on the door, arms crossed on his chest, and eyes fixed on the ground.

This was indeed true. When Hanami came to wake her, she smelled a nasty smell of beer and alcohol.

.

"H-huh?" Chihiro hastily leaped out of bed and walked towards him, leaving the bed mattress on a complete mess.

"What are you saying?" She walked shakily, her head aching and her eyes squinting. "I'm not drunk... I- AAAH!"

She fell on her butt as she tripped on a scattered magazine on the floor. She tried to hold on to a small table, but it fell too and the contents on it scattered. She heard the boy smirked and Hanami tried not to laugh.

"Damn you stupid magazine!" She picked the magazine which was on her side and put it in front of her face. She pointed at it hastily using her other hand. "Damn y- AH!" She threw the magazine away from her because she didn't like what she saw. A magazine for a hormonal boy, what the hell.

"What the heck is that?!" Her eyes ardently glaring at him, her finger pointing again hastily on the poor magazine.

Hanami widened her eyes, realizing what Chihiro saw.. "Ryo! Is that a.. a.."

"Yes." He abruptly kicked the magazine away. "Now, can you get that raging woman out of here?"

"But you brought her here." Hanami crossed her arms on her chest.

"She was so drunk that an old man tried to take her. If only I knew she would mess in here, I should've not brought her. I needed to sleep in the sofa because of that." Ryo started to head towards the door.

"I never told you to save me! And besides.." She stopped, thinking of a possible retort. "...that man might be my father!" Chihiro stood up and stomped her foot.

"A father trying to rape his daughter, wow. Tell her wow. And also, tell her it's always free to say thank you." At that point, Ryo completely left.

.

...

.

Chihiro turned around and faced Hanami, her head a bit shaky because of the quick swing of head.

"He.. maybe he's just tired. Forgive him. Come with me to the kitchen Chihiro, we'll get something to eat." Hanami's soothing voice calmed Chihiro a bit, but her headache didn't stop her from being groggy.

"How did you know my name is Chihiro?" Hanami stopped in her walking and looked at Chihiro.

"Your ID." Hanami walked to a table and picked something. "This!" She turned to look at Chihiro's ID and gasped. "You're just seventeen?!"

Chihiro scratched her head as she grabbed her ID. "Yeah.."

"But how were you allowed to go at a bar?"

Then like a swift thunder, Chihiro remembered everything. She remembered she went to a bar and drunk all her might and her allowance can afford. And, she was with her friends, yes. Kana, Aimee, Liz. Thank God she has still her memories.

"My.. my friends were 20, so yeah."

* * *

.

"Wow! Nutella!" Chihiro grabbed her spoon and quickly dipped it inside the jar. "My grandma used to buy this for me."

Surprisingly, Ryo was there to join their breakfast. How Hana convinced him to let Chihiro eat with them? Well, let's say Hanami just used her sister power.

"It seems like you had tasted it for the first time. Calm down, pig."

"Killjoy."

...

They ate in silence. Ryo, wanting to ask Chihiro something that was in his mind since he carried her, spoke to break the silence.

"Hey, who's Haku?"

She coughed. She almost dropped her spoon if not for her quick action.

"Huh?" She looked at Ryo, his eyes expecting an answer from her.

.

.

.

"..."

Realizing that she looks like a derp, Chihiro looked away and said "What are you saying?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep Chihiro. You were mumbling a name Haku." Hanami replied even though she was not the one Chihiro was talking to.

"O-oh.." Not even realizing she was blushing, she pretended to be busy by eating. "Just a friend."

_Just a friend..._

_._

* * *

_SPIRIT WORLD_

"Who is she?"

"I believe that she is Chihiro's spirit counterpart."

"Chihiro?"

"Oh, nobody. Just take care of the girl, will you, Haku?"

"Yes."

.

Sitting in the chair beside Yubaba's window, a girl with gray locks flowing til her waist gently taps her finger on the hair was not the boring shade of gray, but a beautiful color that made her hair look shiny and smooth. Her shoulders were bare, exposing her skin that was pale and flawless and matches her blue kimono, and her sleepy-looking icy blue eyes watching on a distant. She bites her lips from time to time, making it seem that she's nervous or something.

"I'll lead you to your room."

As if startled from the masculine voice, she looked up, only to see a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her in awe. She looked so beautiful, so adorable, so demure while her mouth formed a little 'o'.

.

She closely followed behind him.

"I thought my room is on the 2nd?" She spoke for the first time. Her voice was soothing, soft and innocent. She put her gentle white fingers on Haku's shoulder and they stopped walking.

"Change of plans. Yubaba ordered you'll be on the third." He looked behind his shoulder, to find the girl's icy eyes innocently looking at him. She immediately put away her arm, and looked away. She reminds him of someone he doesn't know who.

Haku never thought that a woman could be this beautiful.

* * *

.

.

"YOUUUUUUUU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Hanami tried to calm the raging Chihiro who is now in front of a calm looking Ryo sitting in his chair, ready to attack him if only Hanami was not holding her. She kicked and punched the space between them, aiming for Ryo but he is still inches away.

"Calm down Chihiro." Hanami said worriedly, grunting while trying to stop Chihiro from nearing her brother.

Why did Chihiro exploded to this level of anger when just a while ago they were eating peacefully? Ryo just narrated everything he saw from carrying Chihiro in the bar until she slept in his room.

"Okay, I'm sorry for my brother's behalf.. Chihiro, is that enough for you to calm down?"

For Hanami's sake, Chihiro thought. Hana let go of her.

Chihiro sighed. "Sorry Hanami."She dusted her skirt and straightened her blouse. "I'm going now, thank you for the food Han.." She headed for the door. She can't stay here any longer, she's just causing trouble to Hanami and besides, Ryo doesn't welcome her.

"Aren't you going to say thanks to me before you leave?"

Chihiro stopped while holding the door. She smirked. "In your face, perv." And by that, she closed the door rather abruptly.

~~~oOo~~~

.

Ryo plopped down on his bed. This was a tiring day, he thought. But before he switched off the light in his lampshade, he noticed something on is study table.

.

.

_...She forgot to bring her bag._

_._

_._

_Author:_

Well at least I made Haku appear in the first chappie...

Hello people! My first attempt to a SA fanfic.. Tell me what you think!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Of Distances**

* * *

Disclaimer: No, Spirited Away is not mine.

* * *

_It's always times like this when I think of you_

_and I wonder if you ever think of me..._

* * *

"And x is equal to the square root of the sum of the squares of y and..."

Chihiro almost lose control of her head going down. She can't take this freaky algebra anymore, it's so boring and anytime she'll gonna give up. Besides, sitting near the window and far away from the teacher didn't help.

"Ms. Ogino, what is the product of... Ms. Ogino!"

Chihiro immediately raised her head the moment she heard her name. Now wide awake, she stood up and said "Hai!"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Hai Maam!"

"What's the answer?"

"Uhh..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"See you later Ms. Ogino." The teacher smirked before continuing the interrupted lesson. Chihiro, on the other hand, sat down slowly knowing what her fate is to.

.

.

"So, the next detention, we're gonna call your parents. Do you understand?"

All Chihiro could do is nod. She can't let her parents know this, because if they do, she's dead. And besides, if ever they were called because of her detention, she'll be double dead.

Chihiro doesn't understand why she is always in detention even though her only fault is to sleep at class. Others do that also, but why is she always the one who her teachers notice? She doesn't even ditch class, bully, or fight others. She's not a warfreak. Delete that. She's a warfreak but that doesn't mean she hurts others.

As she closed the door of the school's detention office, she immediately ran towards the school's main gate so the other students would not notice her came out of detention. What she only have in her hand right now is her small shoulder bag, because her mighty backpack was left on the bastard Ryo's house.

She ran into the streets fastly because she wanna go home before it gets dark, and besides, Ryo's house is so distant. As soon as she reached her destination, she started yelling at the gate.

"Ryooo! Hanaaa!", kicking their gates like crazy. "My bag was left theeeere!"

She leaned on the wall, waiting for them to get out. But after minutes, nobody got out.

"Hanaaa! Ryooo! Come on!" Still no reply.

She kicked the gate out of frustration, knowing that she can't do her homework for her Math notebook is there inside her backpack.

"Damn iiiiiiiiiit!" she yelled before giving up and going away.

.

.

After long minutes of walking, she finally reached her house. Their not-so-big second storey house located beside a vacant spot.

But before entering, she already heard yells and loud arguments coming from her parents. Her eyes felt emotionless for she is used in these situations. Her parents used to fight since she was young and for her, it's no surprise if ever the file a divorce one day.

She stood there on the gate, not wanting to go inside, for she might be the one whom their anger might be subjected with.

What could possibly go worse today?

First, she got detention.

Second, her bag was left in Ryo's house.

Third, she's afraid to enter her own home.

.

.

She kicked a stone while walking inside the forest. She doesn't know where she's going, she's just following the stone she has been kicking leading her to anywhere.

She walked for many minutes, until the stone she kicked reached an end. The stone bounced back in front of her feet, and when she looked up, a huge red brick wall greeted her.

_Why do I have a feeling that this is familiar?_

She scanned the wall, and found a tunnel leading inside the building.

_Should I enter?_

She entered, no idea of where she's going. One thing's for sure, she feels that it is safe to be here.

She kept on walking and walking and walking, until she reached the end of the tunnel, leading her to the one of the most wonderful places she's ever been at.

.

.

Suddenly, splashes of memory entered her mind until they completed and formed a clear picture.

She fell on her knees, a wide grin was escaping her lips.

"SPIRIT WORLD!"

At the distance, she could see the image of the bathhouse. After 6 years, finally..

Running farther, she didn't notice that it was getting _dark._ She reached the stairs, climbed onto it, and then to the stalls. Still in the state of shock, it took her minutes before finally realizing how complicated her situation is right now. It's getting dark, and she should really go home now. Should she stay here? Guess no.

She stopped in her tracks. As much as she wanted to see everyone, she needed to go now before it's too late. Taking one last glance at the distant bathhouse, she turned around and ran again, this time to the direction of the tunnel exit. It's enough to see the spirit world even though she wasn't able to see everybody, it's enough to think that it's still alive and existing.

She reached the tunnel. She might've continued running and get outta this place but no, she stopped. She also didn't know why she stopped, but she hears voices.

_Come back._

_Please._

_Sen._

She shook her head. Maybe she was just dreaming.

_Sen._

Turning around, she realized it was really getting dark and water started to flood on her feet.

What should she do now? Looking at the tunnel, then at the spirit world, she asked herself, should she stay? What if her parents look for her? What if her friends worry about her? Should she run and go back to the spirit world?

.

YES.

.

She wants to stay.

.

She turned around, running as fast as she can to escape the water that was slowly swallowing her. She reached the stairs not long before the water already became a sea.

"Phew!"

Did she made the right decision to stay?

After a few seconds, it's already dark. Spirits, shadows, lights, it's all happening again. She shouldnt be scared, she told herself. Besides, it already happened to her.

She walked past through the stalls, a pang of guilt hitting her as she remembered how her parents would react knowing she ran away. She didn't want to be a rebellious teenager, but sometimes it's because of them why she was partying overnight, getting into fights, ditching school, etc. They always fight, hurt and insult each other, and most importantly, cheat over each other. What would they expect their daughter to be? Running away is not the best option, but Chihiro is the type who always want an escape.

After minutes of walking, she reached the bridge. The same bridge Haku and she first met and told her to hold her breathe. She didn't want to cross it alone, knowing that what happened the last time is not so nice.

Haku. Now that he crossed her mind, she remembered him. She wanted to see him.

Many spirits started crossing the bridge, most of them are grossy and yucky much to Chihiro's dismay. She almost puked at the sight of a giant stinky green moss that was leaving its marks while crossing the bridge. She remembered the river god she helped years ago.

"Excuse me."

Chihiro's eyes widened upon hearing a voice behind her, and what's amazing is, the voice is so familiar.

She turned around, only to meet green eyes..

"What.. are you doing here?"

Chihiro lost her words. Is this really true? Speaking in front of her... is it really Haku?

"Ha..Ha..." Before finishing her say, she already ran to him for a very tight hug. She pulled him to her, like a child who found her lost teddy bear. "Haku!" She was giggling in the hug, realizing how much she missed this boy.

For a moment, she already knew one thing. From the second their eyes locked, she already knew she loved him.

.

.

"Who are you?" he said, not moving from their position.

Chihiro's eyes flew open. What? She pulled herself away from him, while holding her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know who you are, nor how did you know my name. But listen, this place is not for humans." he said with a stoic face.

She stepped backwards, not knowing if he is joking or not. She tried to fake a laugh. "Wha- Haku?"

They stared at each other for seconds, and awkward silence filling the air. Chihiro was kind of- scared.

"Sen!"

Chihiro and Haku both looked at the direction of a running brown haired woman, carrying a pail on her left hand and waving her other right. Chihiro didn't have the time to dodge Lin for she already caught Chihiro in her arms and the pail of water spilling on the ground, causing the other spirits to come look at them but ignored them afterwards.

"Sen! Is that really you?!" Lin said pulling her tighter.

"Mmmmf mmmf mf mmmmmmmf"

"What?"

"Mmf mmmmmf mmmmmmmmf!"

"Oh."

Chihiro helplessly breathed after escaping the hug. " Yeah.. I am Sen."

"You know her Lin?"

Lin and Chihiro looked at Haku, who was in case serious.

"What do you mean I know her Haku?..." Lin said while pinching Chihiro's cheeks. "...I miss you so so so much brat!"

"Lin, who is she?"

"Are you joking?" Coming nearer to him, she pointed at Chihiro. "You don't remember her? Sen?"

"No."

Chihiro's heart almost sunk after hearing what he said. Seriously? He doesn't remember her?

.

.

"SEN?!" The three looked at Yubaba running towards them. "WHAT!"

Shocked by her sudden appearance, Chihiro tried to hide behind Lin who was kind of scared too.

"Why did you come back?!" Yubaba pulled Chihiro from Lin and violently slapped her. "Are you insane?!"

Lin and Haku were alarmed and they tried to stop Yubaba but she kept on hurting Chihiro. "Don't you know you're putting the Spirit world in danger!" She tightly squeezed Chihiro's neck.

"Stop it!" Haku said while he used a spell that made Yubaba fall backwards. Lin and Haku guarded in front of Chihiro to make sure she can't come near her. Chihiro, on the other hand, was massaging her almost swollen neck while coughing.

"What's the problem?" Lin protested, trying to be polite.

"She is the problem!" Yubaba accusingly pointed a finger at Chihiro.

Some spirits started to crowd around them, murmuring about the scene that was happening right at the moment. Some were gossiping about Chihiro, about her coming back and being able to come back.

Yubaba stood up, about to say something. "She cannot go back to her world anymore, for she is trapped here forever." She transformed into her other form and started to fly. "That girl's not my responsibility!", and she flew to her room at the top.

Lin helped Chihiro stand up. People started dispersing, finding the scene not enjoyable anymore. Haku turned to look at them, "So you-"

"Haku." a gentle feminine voice called. He looked behind him, and spotted a familiar blue-haired beauty who was standing out in the crowd. She walked to him, but looked at Chihiro. "What happened?"

He held her hand and looked at the two brunettes. "Lin, let her rest in your room. Give her some food, so she'll not disappear." With that, Haku turned to the girl beside him and they walked away together. Chihiro eyed them until they disappeared, feeling something unusual that she hadn't felt before. She can't be jealous, why would she be?

"Lin, who is the girl?"

"Oh, don't mind them, they're always like that. Besides, they're just new, so be used." She started walking, leaving Chihiro behind. "And don't be bothered by Haku, I'm sure he got some memory problems. He'll remember you, just give him time. Come on, I'll let you eat and rest."

Not moving from her place, Chihiro asked, "But who is the girl?"

"His girlfriend." Lin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Author's Note:

You might spot errors, you see, I didn't proofread it. Maybe one of the reasons is that it's already almost midnight. I'll be glad if you leave me a review knowing you read it :D

Thank you!

~Ish


End file.
